Automatic photographic printers have used interchangeable lens modules with different lens arrays working in cooperation with a paper advance and a film negative advancer and orienter to form different numbers, sizes, and orientations of prints on a continuous length of print paper. The users of these machines seek increasing variability or versatility in arranging different sizes and numbers of images on the print paper without wasting paper, and this need has led to the invention.
The invention suggests a format assembler that includes an interchangeable mask located by a movable carriage in cooperation with a programmed system that controls the movements of other components of the printer to achieve unlimited versatility in a simple and economical way. The invention aims at a low cost, practical, and reliable way of satisfying the need for any desired arrangement of different sized images positioned for minimal waste of print paper.